galaxyzentofandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Zento Stats
On the character explanations you will note that there is a section of stats, but what do they mean. Well, fear not, I'll explain. Stats in GZ are on a scale of 1-10. 1 is base human or essentially the lowest scale. 10 is god-like (pantheon levels). I have even put an average area of effect for each level in five categories. Strength: This covers not only lifting ability, but durability as well. It covers some endurance, but not all. Strength also lends to power levels of energy blasts (past minimum scale). Endurance: This is where we see what it takes to fatigue a character and tire them out. It works hand in hand with the other stats. Consider this to indicate how many times in a short period, the character can perform feats at the top of their ability in a row (before needing a rest). Speed: Mostly it's how fast a character goes. This goes hand in hand with agility for control of speed. Agility: Also known as dexterity. This is how well a character can move around with control or how clumsy they are if you look at it from a negative. Some feats require both agility and speed to accomplish. Mentality: Intelligence and power level for psi abilities. Remember, as you look over these stats, they are not to be considered concrete in performance, rather give or take between levels. As you will note, after certain levels, stats become powers in themselves. STR: 1: 100lbs/ 2: 200lbs/ 3: 400lbs/ 4: 1000lbs/ 5: 1ton/ 6: 10tons/ 7: 20tons/ 8: 50tons/ 9: 100tons/ 10: 500tons SPE: 1: 10mph/ 2: 20mph/ 3: 40mph/ 4: 100mph/ 5: 300mph/ 6: 500mph/ 7: 800mph/ 8: 1000mph/ 9: Speed of Light/ 10: Reality Speed For Endurance (END) I break it into two columns per level; number of actions at maximum ability and duration that maximum (of single feat) can be held before a rest is needed. Note, I'm talking maximum effect. Level/ Times/ Duration 1/ 1x/ 3 minutes 2/ 2x/ 5 minutes 3/ 3x /10 minutes 4/ 6x/ 20 minutes 5/ 12x/ 1 hour 6/ 20x/ 2 hours 7/ 50x/ 5 hours 8/ 100x/ 10 hours 9/ 200x/ 20 hours 10/ 500x/ 50 hours For Mentality (MNT) I use an IQ ratio of 100 points per level. So a level 5 would be considered a 500 IQ. MNT is also strength of mind for psychic abilities and damage that they could do. Agility (AGL) is balance and ability to get out of the way of a physical attack. Here are some rule of thumb ideas on what that looks like for the first few levels: 1: Nothing special, no training 2: Gymnastic training 3: Martial arts capabilities 4: Circus Acrobat 5: Chainsaw Juggler 6: Forget handstands, you can balance on one finger 7: Balance on one finger and juggle with your feet 8: Juggle with one hand while balancing on your big toe and do and oil painting with the other hand 9: Effortless balance no matter how narrow the path (fishing wire) or what you have on your feet (combat boots) and mix two of the above. 10: Perfect and flawless balance. So, when you see the number for the stats on GZ characters, now you can see what they mean.